


Botched Bookings

by Mainstream_Deviant



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amir is Yami Marik, Body Piercing, Crushes, Cuddles, GUESS HOW MANY BEDS, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Riding, Ryou is done with their shit, arguments gone (very) right, awkward boys, blowjob, snarking during sex, surprise makeouts, temporarily unresolved sexual tension, then extremely resolved sexual tension, well that’s one way to end an argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream_Deviant/pseuds/Mainstream_Deviant
Summary: Four duellists. One cancelled flight. And two very badly booked hotel rooms. Oh dear.While on the way to a tournament, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Amir are in for a more interesting journey than they were expecting.(Entry for YGOME 2019, featuring spicy!trashshipping (ch2), sweet!angstshipping (ch3), and a very predictable number of beds.)
Relationships: Angstshipping, Bakura Ryou/Marik Ishtar, Yami Bakura/Yami Marik, trashshipping - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 43
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	1. Botched Bookings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Njorun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Njorun/gifts).



> I may have gone a little overboard on this one… this is actually filling two separate prompts, one for trashshipping and one for angstshipping. I realized the prompts could happen within the same story, and just couldn’t let the idea go, so… double helpings of ygome fills this year! \o/

One week. Just one week, and this tournament would be over, win or lose. A few hours ago, Ryou had thought it would go by in a flash. Now, he was counting the minutes until he could get these two _idiots_ away from each other.

At first, sharing a flight had seemed like a wonderful idea, and a fabulous opportunity to spend some extra time catching up with Malik… but he hadn’t counted on the stress of dealing with their other selves’ ongoing rivalry. Their evening flight had only been delayed by an hour and a half so far, but it already felt like about two days and counting since they’d all had dinner together.

He heard another soft thump of fist on flesh followed by a growl, and shared a long-suffering look with Malik, who just heaved a deep sigh and shrugged.

Ryou turned to their companions and practically snarled. “ _Will you two cut it out_. We are in an _airport_. If you’re caught jabbing each other in the side and growling like feral animals you’re liable to get us thrown out by security.” He saw Bakura opening his mouth to argue, and cut him off before he could so much as squeak. “I don’t care if he started it. I don’t care if you annoy each other. Knock it off. Now.”

Malik raised an eyebrow, impressed. “Wow, Ryou. You sounded almost like a parent.”

“Well, I _feel_ like a babysitter. We should have told the tournament organizers that these two were our annoying kids, not our long-lost brothers.” Ryou held up a finger to cut off whatever Amir was about to say. “I don’t even want to hear it. You two are driving me crazy, and we’re not even on the plane yet.”

Any further argument was interrupted by an announcement piping through the intercom. “ _Attention all passengers, flight DC255. We regret to inform you that due to a mechanical failure, your flight has been cancelled. Please proceed to the customer service desk to be transferred to a new flight. Accommodations will be made for longer delays as required. Thank you for your patience and understanding._ ”

“Fuck!”

Ryou didn’t even bother to tell Bakura off for that one. Everyone was thinking it, he just said it. In fact, he spotted a few other nearby passengers giving them rueful smiles for the outburst, and shrugged back at them. It’s a strange thing, how unfortunate circumstances can create small communities from thin air.

The four of them gathered their things and got into the long line of tired, grouchy travellers. They shuffled slowly towards the counter until they reached a somewhat bedraggled-looking woman with dark circles under her eyes and a plastic-looking smile stretching across her lips.

Ryou automatically took the lead to speak to the poor woman. She certainly didn’t need any reborn ex-spirits making her day harder than it already was. Malik gave her his winningest smile and leaned on the counter as Ryou spoke.

“Hello. I suppose you’re having about as good a day as we are, huh?”

The woman’s smile softened into something a little less plastic and a little more sympathetic. “Most likely. It’s been a bit of a scramble trying to get everyone sorted out.”

Ryou gave her a sunny smile. Those could never hurt. “Well, we appreciate you doing your best.”

She let out a relieved-sounding little sigh. “You are an absolute dear for not getting angry about this. It’s not like I broke the plane myself, but not many passengers stop to think about that.”

“No problem. There’s a reason I’m the spokesperson for the group, and not those two.” Ryou jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Bakura and Amir. “We’re travelling with them as well, by the way.”

“Alright, I’ll get you all sorted out together. Where were you headed?”

“We were on the way to Tokyo. We need to be at a tournament in two days… please say you can still get us there.”

“Just a moment, sir, I’ll see what we have.” There was a brief pause and the sound of clattering keys. “Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is we can get you on a flight that will have you there by tomorrow evening. The bad news is it doesn’t leave until mid-morning tomorrow. Let me just see…” There was another burst of clattering keys. “Yes, good. There are still two rooms available in the airport hotels for the evening. We’ll have to split you with one pair in each hotel, but it’s better than nothing. You’ll be able to get a decent night’s rest before tomorrow’s flight, at least.”

Ryou let out a relieved sigh. “That would be wonderful. But…two rooms? You can just shove us all in one, if you need the space.”

The woman laughed. “Actually, all the larger rooms are already full. You’re lucky to get rooms at the airport at all!”

“Oh my. Well, thank you for arranging them, then.”

“Of course.” She took their IDs and old tickets, and soon had the new information printing out. “Ok, here are your new boarding passes, as well as the hotel passes. Because the hotel stay is being covered by the airline, the rooms are tied specifically to your flight voucher numbers. Make sure not to lose those or you won’t be let in.”

“Wonderful.” Ryou shoved the printouts in his carrier bag. He’d sort it all out later. “Thank you so much for the help. And the beds.”

She waved them off with a smile. “No problem, sir. Good luck at that tournament of yours.”

“Thank you.” Malik gave her one last charming smile before they shuffled away from the counter and set off towards the hotels, luggage in tow.

They reached the first hotel, and Ryou fumbled around in his bag for the passes. He glanced at Amir’s, which was on the top of the pile. “Ok, Malik, Amir, it looks like you’re in this one. We’ll get you settled and then Bakura and I can walk to the other hotel in a minute.” Ryou handed Malik their vouchers and sat down heavily on a nearby bench as they walked up to the counter.

Bakura leaned in with a grin. “Cheer up, landlord – at least Amir isn’t around to piss me off anymore. You’ll get your peace and quiet for a bit.”

Ryou groaned. “Small blessing. Very small.” He cracked open one eye and smiled. “But I’ll take it.”

The quiet moment was interrupted by the sound of Malik clearing his throat. “Hey, so… slight problem.”

Ryou groaned. “What? Did Amir say something stupid and get you kicked out already?”

“No…” Malik’s grin looked almost sheepish. It was a really weird look on him. “But I’m at the other hotel. She must have booked one of you in with him.”

Ryou’s eyes flew open. “What?” He scrambled for the vouchers still in his bag, and read them more carefully. “Oh dear. They’ve booked Bakura in here. They must have thought we were two couples.”

Bakura was on his feet in an instant. “Oh, _fuck_ no. I’m not sharing a room with that lunatic.”

By now, Amir had wandered back to the group to see what all the commotion was about, and overheard the comment. “I’m sharing with Bakura? Keh. That could be entertaining. How’s the hotel’s insurance?”

“Not good enough to repair the window once I throw you out of it.”

Amir’s grin widened, and he opened his mouth to up the ante in his favourite game of verbal sparring.

Ryou beat him to it. “No. Enough. I can’t deal with this for another week. You two are going to share a room and sort this out tonight or we’re leaving without you. C’mon, Malik, we have another room to get to.” He slung his carrier bag over his shoulder and marched away, carry-on bumping behind him as he went. He left the others staring after him, stunned.

Malik shrugged. “Well, I’m not going to argue with that. Good luck, guys.” He hurried to catch up to Ryou, and fell in step beside him. “Well, this could be interesting.” He glanced back at the other two, who were staring each other down. “Honestly, I’m kind of glad to be sharing with you.”

Ryou felt his shoulders relax, and smiled. “Yeah, it’ll be nice to have some extra time together. As to those two…” He glanced back as well, and was gratified to see that the others were grudgingly signing themselves into their room without further argument. “Well, they’re either going to kill each other and be done with it or we’ll find them naked together tomorrow morning.” He looked over at Malik with a tiny smirk. “Want to place any bets?”

Malik let out a loud burst of laughter. “I’ll have to think on it.”

Ryou smiled. “Fair enough. We’ll worry about those two in the morning. Let’s get checked in, I’m exhausted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the stage is set...
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I welcome and adore all forms of feedback, from an anonymous kudos to a whole-ass literary analysis, whether you find this five minutes or five years after it's posted. I love replying to reviews (but won't if you ask me not to)!
> 
> I can also be found on [ Tumblr ](https://mainstream-deviant.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi. :)


	2. Bakura and Amir

Bakura stomped down the hallway towards their room. He was in a foul mood.

First, Ryou wanted to travel with Malik and Amir rather than keeping to themselves. Ryou thought his crush on Malik was sooo subtle, but who was he kidding, Bakura knew why he suddenly wanted to socialize. And Ryou wanting to see Malik meant having to deal with Amir, and Amir made Bakura’s blood boil at the best of times. Ok, he could admit some of their sparring could be pretty damn fun, but trapped on a plane together for hours? No thanks.

And then the flight was delayed, and Amir wouldn’t let up with his jibes for two minutes. Of course, he couldn’t _not_ react, so they’d been going at it for hours longer than he’d been ready for.

And _then_ , the flight gets _cancelled_ because whoever the fuck was supposed to be fixing the damn plane was crap at their job, and now he was stuck rooming with Amir.

Alone.

All fucking night.

Because Ryou looked like an angel, but was really just a little shit just like the rest of them.

To be fair, Bakura was kind of proud of him for showing some attitude, but that still left him with the problem currently grinning like an idiot behind him. He gritted his teeth as he unlocked their room.

“Here. Get your ass inside.”

Amir’s grin never faltered. “Aw, c’mon, don’t be a grouch. It’ll be like an ex-villain sleepover! Fun!”

All Amir got for his comment was a withering glare.

Amir was unfazed. “I’ll get you feeling better by the end of the night, you grumpy ass, just wait and see.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Bakura glanced around the room. Even in his current mood he could admit it was nice enough – two double beds, a chair and desk in the corner, crappy art on the walls to make it look ‘homey’, as though green fields and wooden buildings would ever feel like home to him. He stomped straight to the bed nearest the window and threw down his bag.

Amir followed behind him. “Hey. I wanted that bed.”

Bakura flopped down and closed his eyes. “Too bad for you.”

“I want the window, though.”

“What did I just say?”

“I never had windows growing up. The universe owes me as many windows as I can get, now, so you need to move.” Amir grabbed Bakura’s bag and tossed it onto the other bed, and Bakura was back on his feet in an instant.

“Like hell. I’m used to having even more than a window, so I get to have at least that much. The bed is mine.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Fuck you, yes it is! Back off!” Bakura planted himself between Amir and the bed, glaring up at his pouting face.

Amir danced around him to get closer to his target. “Make me.”

“You bet your ass I will!” And with that, Bakura hopped up to hook an arm over Amir’s neck and pull him down. He’d wrestle the bastard to the floor and see how he liked it. Amir may be taller, but he’d always fought with words or puppets rather than his fists. Bakura had the advantage in a fair fight, and he damn well knew it.

Amir, apparently, did not. Rather than giving up like a decent person, he let out a loud cackle and started fighting back. Bakura grunted as an elbow jabbed into his side, and used his full weight to push down harder on the back of Amir’s neck.

“Give up, asshole!”

“No!!” Amir twisted around so hard he managed to slip out of Bakura’s hold. As soon as he was free, he danced away and faced Bakura down with his typical overly-wide grin. “This is fun! Admit it, you’re having fun.”

Bakura was grinding his teeth together so hard he wouldn’t be surprised if Amir could hear them. “Oh, fuck _off_ , you maniac.”

“Keh, no. I’m enjoying this too much.” Amir stepped forward to shove at Bakura’s shoulders. Bakura snapped his hands up to block him, and the two grappled at each other for a while before Amir managed to get a grip on one of Bakura’s wrists and hold it out of the way. Bakura tried to hook his free arm around Amir’s neck, but that only allowed Amir to get a firm hold of Bakura’s other wrist and wrench both arms downward, stepping right into his personal space as he did. Bakura growled at the intrusion and tensed, ready to wrench himself away at the first opportunity.

It took a couple of seconds for it to register that Amir’s tongue was in his mouth.

If anyone asked about this later, and there was an excellent chance Ryou would do just that, Bakura would deny that he froze on the spot to his dying breath. He stood stock still as he processed the feeling of lips on his, until Amir backed away, still grinning. ~~~~

A scowl tried to make its way back onto Bakura’s face with only partial success. “What the _fuck_ was that?”

“What, you scared?” Amir’s grin was managing to stick onto his face much more successfully.

“Fuck you, I’m not scared!” And with a snarl, Bakura lunged forward and attacked Amir’s mouth himself. He dimly noticed that he’d gotten his arms around Amir’s neck again. Huh. He supposed that was one way to manage it.

This time, Bakura was fully prepared, and met Amir’s tongue with his own. The kiss was aggressive more than it was passionate, but Bakura found himself leaning in to it all the same. He was gratified to feel Amir take a step back, and then another, as he pushed his way forward on his quest to take control of the kiss.

There was a dull thud and Amir let out a small grunt. Bakura pulled back and took a quick look around them, only to discover that he’d managed to pin Amir to the wall beside the window. Huh. He could work with that.

Amir opened his mouth as though he was about to say something and probably ruin this whole thing, so Bakura lunged forward to shut him up. It was extremely effective. Amir graciously tilted his head to slot their mouths together more easily and let out a quiet huff of air through his nose. Well fuck, if he’d known this was the key to getting Amir to back off he would have done it ages ago. Well, maybe.

Anyways. There were more important things to focus on right now.

Now that he had Amir properly pinned to the wall, Bakura let his arms relax. He was an opportunistic bastard at the core, and so he absolutely had to take advantage of this situation to find out what Amir’s ridiculous hair felt like to the touch. He snuck a hand up the back of Amir’s neck to weave into the strands at the base of his skull. It was shockingly soft, considering how wildly it spiked out from his head. He dimly noticed that Amir had a very pleasant, musky smell now that he was close enough to pay attention to that kind of thing.

He hummed appreciatively and shuffled forward the last few inches to press more fully against his unplanned roommate, and Amir’s arms wound their way around his waist to encourage him. Everything was going delightfully fuzzy and warm as they relaxed more into their embrace, and his traitorous brain even entertained the passing thought that he could get really used to this, really fast.

And then Amir ruined it by starting to giggle maniacally into the kiss.

Bakura dragged his lips away to frown up at him, and tried to sound as though he still had precisely the right amount of breath when he spoke, thank you very much. “The fuck is so funny?”

Amir’s arms tightened around Bakura’s waist, and he pointedly ground their hips together. “You’re having a hell of a good time, for someone who was so pissy about being roommates a few minutes ago.”

Bakura felt some blood rush back upwards towards his cheeks. “You’re one to talk, you dick.” He pushed their hips together again. At least he wasn’t the only one getting hard from this.

Amir threw his head back and laughed gleefully. “I never said I wasn’t having a good time.” He leaned forward and licked at Bakura’s pulse point. The bastard even had the audacity to laugh into Bakura’s neck when he shivered at the smooth, warm feeling. “Hmm, glad we’re on the same page now though.”

Bakura grunted. “I like you a lot better when you have things to do with your mouth other than talk, you know.” He wove a hand through Amir’s hair to try to angle his face back into another kiss, but Amir pulled away.

“Great!”

Bakura sputtered indignantly. “What the hell is – ” He cut off a startled yelp when Amir suddenly shoved him backwards. When his knees hit something solid, he flopped backwards into the chair with none of his usual grace. There was a brief flurry of movement as he scrambled to get a grip on the handles. “The hell did you do that for, you – ” Bakura looked up to give Amir a piece of his mind, and found himself looking into empty space. Amir had dropped to his knees in the few seconds it took him to get his bearings again. “Oh.”

“Problem?” Amir ran his hands up Bakura’s thighs, and paused to rub circles near where they joined his hips. “No? Good.” Bakura watched the weirdo kneeling in front of him actually lick his lips as he stared at his groin. “This is gonna be _great_.”

“You are un-fucking-believabAH!” The yelp was undignified, sure, but he hadn’t expected Amir to lean forward and nuzzle him _there_. For fuck’s sake.

Amir chuckled. “I try.” He licked a stripe right up over Bakura’s pants before reaching for the button. “Time for these to go.” He made short work of the clasp and tugged insistently on the material. He didn’t even bother waiting for Bakura to lift his hips to make things easier, and there was a bit of awkward squirming around as they worked against each other. But soon Bakura’s pants were flying in an arc over Amir’s shoulder, so whatever. The job got done.

Bakura settled back on the chair. He was still feeling a little shell shocked at how fast – and how pleasantly – this had escalated. Amir, on the other hand, didn’t seem fazed in the least. He was staring at Bakura’s exposed cock like he was getting the best present ever.

Bakura was never one to let an opponent think they’d thrown him off. He lifted a hand and watched Amir shift his gaze to follow its progress. “You’re really excited about this, aren’t you?” He trailed his fingers gently up the length of his cock. Amir licked his lips again as he watched with rapt attention. Heh, fun.

“Well yeah. This is way better than wrestling. I’ve wanted to do this for _ages_. Haven’t you?” Amir tore his eyes away from the sight of Bakura stroking himself to give Bakura a questioning look.

Bakura let out a loud snort of laughter. “Is _that_ why you’ve been such a little shit all this time? You were trying to _flirt_?”

“Mmmmmaybe?” Amir reached forward and let his fingers trail up Bakura’s thighs. “But you’re pretty stupid for someone so clever. You never seemed to figure it out.” He leaned forward to nuzzle into Bakura’s knee with a happy hum before turning his head to trail little kisses up the inside of his thigh. Bakura hummed appreciatively and closed his eyes.

“That’s because you’re really fucking awful at it. For the love of Ra, stick to this from now on. Shit.” He continued to trail his fingers over himself as he spoke.

“I can do that.” Without any warning, Amir lunged forward to lick a broad stripe up Bakura’s length, without seeming to care the tiniest bit that Bakura’s fingers were still in the way as well.

Bakura yanked his hand back and snapped his eyes open to glare down between his legs. “What the hell, warn a guy!” He grimaced and wiped the spit onto the hem of his shirt.

“That was more fun, though.” Amir blew some warm air over his target, and earned a shudder for his efforts. “Now shut up, I have things to do down here.”

He reached forward to use one hand to steady Bakura’s length at the base, and licked a much more delicate trail up his length. Bakura held back a moan at the sensation. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing him unravel that fast. Sticking to that resolution got harder and harder as Amir made a point of mapping out every dip and crevasse with the tip of his tongue. Bakura could feel his breath coming faster, and gripped the armrest of the chair to try to ground himself.

When Amir decided he was done with delicate exploration and slurped him into his mouth with the same enthusiasm that he’d used to initiate that first kiss, Bakura gave up any hope of staying quiet and let out a throaty moan.

“Holy _fuck_.”

Amir couldn’t answer, but Bakura shuddered when he felt his low chuckle reverberate through his cock. Amir wasted no time, and fell into a steady rhythm with his lips and tongue. Desperate for something to ground himself, Bakura wove a hand through Amir’s hair. He wasn’t sure whether he was better off to encourage him onwards or to pull him off for a damn second so he could catch his breath, so in the end he just tightened his fist in the strands. Amir let out a deep moan as his hair was tugged and gave a particularly enthusiastic suck in response. Bakura could feel his orgasm creeping up on him embarrassingly fast, and tried to bite back a whimper as he felt Amir’s tongue jab at his slit.

And then Amir pulled right off, and Bakura wanted to _scream._

Amir’s grin would have been the very picture of ‘the cat that got the cream’, if only the absolute asshole had _actually continued until he got the fucking cream_. Bakura opened his mouth to give him shit, but Amir beat him to it.

“I want to taste more of you now.” Amir reached up to push at the hem of Bakura’s shirt. “Off.”

“Hey, I’m not gonna be the only one buck ass naked here!”

Amir’s cheshire cat grin never faltered. “Fine by me.” He hopped to his feet and hurriedly started to strip down. Bakura, of course, would not be outdone and whipped his shirt over his head before Amir could finish. Ha.

Of course, that meant the next thing he knew he was facing a very naked, very aroused Ishtar, and he could almost feel it as his mind stalled out for a minute to process the sight. He let his eyes trail over Amir’s toned body, and his eyes caught on a bit of gold still adorning him.

“Is that a belly button ring?”

Amir trailed a hand over his abs and flicked at the little jewel. “Yes. I’ll let you play with it later if you want to.” Bakura didn’t have time to stutter out a response before Amir was leaning forward with a leer. “But right now, I have other things to do.” He dropped a quick kiss to Bakura’s lips, giving him only a moment to respond before moving to trail his tongue along Bakura’s pulse point.

Bakura let out a contended hum, and let his hands trail up along Amir’s neck to scratch gently at the base of his skull. His fingers lingered there for a few moments and he relished Amir’s enthusiastic murmurs of encouragement vibrating along his skin.

As Amir latched onto a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear, Bakura let his fingers trace down over the back of Amir’s neck and onto his shoulders. He started to reach around to pull him closer, and was startled back into awareness when the tips of his fingers brushed along the edge of rough scar tissue. Amir didn’t even seem to register the contact, but Bakura paused nonetheless.

“Is this okay?” He rubbed a thumb gently along the edge of one carved wing.

“What, you mean my scars?” Amir gave his collarbone a sharp nip. “Psh, yeah, do what you want, I don’t care.”

Bakura grunted. “Malik was always really sensitive about these.”

“I’m not Malik. And these aren’t his scars.” Amir pulled back just far enough to look Bakura in the eye. “They’re mine.” Amir leaned forward again and pressed an aggressive kiss into Bakura’s mouth. “I’m not afraid of what made me.”

“Hm.” Bakura reached around to explore the patterns in more detail. Amir’s scars were rough under his fingers in between the patches of relatively unblemished skin. True to his word, Amir didn’t show any signs of discomfort. In fact, when Bakura pressed down harder, playing with the texture and the give of the muscles under the skin, Amir let out a trembling moan and arched his back further into the touch.

Amir’s breath was hot on his collarbone as he panted against the skin. “Mm, that’s good. More later. But for now…” Amir slipped away from Bakura’s hands as he trailed his lips and tongue further down Bakura’s chest.

Amir paused to tease a nipple into his mouth. How the fuck he was managing to curl his tongue around the nub so neatly was a bit of a mystery, but Bakura was too busy enjoying the sensation to bother figuring it out just then. He moaned out encouragement as Amir tweaked his other nipple with nimble fingers. He was just about ready to float off into quiet bliss again when the asshole just had to open his mouth again.

“Hey, maybe you should get a piercing, too.” Amir twisted the nub in his fingers hard, and Bakura yelped.

“Back the hell off my chest, Ishtar. I’ve had enough holes poked in me over my lifetimes, thanks.”

“Hmm, but you’d look so pretty.”

“Fuck off.”

Amir looked up with a distinct pout. “Fiiiiine.” He ran his tongue over his chest one more time, before making a hasty trail back downward until Bakura could feel breath ghosting over his length again. “I guess I shouldn’t even mention now pretty a piercing would look down here, then?”

“ _Fuck_ no, why in the actual hell- ” Bakura was getting ready to launch into a proper argument, but he caught sight of Amir’s wide, pleased grin and snapped his mouth shut. He scowled. 

“You’re pretty when you’re all pissed off.”

“We can go back to trying to kill each other any time, you know.” Bakura just barely stopped himself from crossing his arms and pouting like a petulant child.

Amir threw his head back and let out a loud cackle. “Maybe later. I still have other plans for now.”

“So you claim.”

Amir’s laughter trailed off, but the wide grin stayed stretched across his face. “Fiiiine, so impatient.” Bakura let out a deep moan of appreciation when Amir flicked the tip of his tongue across his length. About fucking time.

Bakura leaned back heavily in the chair as Amir set to work sucking him off again. He gritted his teeth as Amir bobbed his head and shoved a hand back into Amir’s hair to steady himself. It was pretty damn obvious by now that Amir enjoyed having his hair pulled, and he had to hold on to something anyways, so win-win.

Bakura let out a grunt as Amir gave a particularly enthusiastic suck. It took no time at all for him to feel his orgasm rushing back towards him. _Fuck,_ the things Amir could do with his tongue were incredible. Bakura could feel himself twitch in Amir’s mouth as he curled his tongue around him and started to pull back slightly. Bakura gave his hair a sharp warning tug. If Amir pulled off again, he was going to end up dead, and he was sure not even Ryou would blame him for it. Fortunately, Amir just pushed onwards and ran his tongue more enthusiastically along his length as Bakura trembled with need.

“ _Shit._ ” Bakura felt his back arch off the chair and he came with a drawn out moan. “Holy _fuck_.” He let his head loll back on the chair and tried to catch his breath.

Amir pulled away and rubbed at the inside of Bakura’s knees with his thumbs. “Well, that’s one way to relieve the tension.” He snickered at his own attempt at humour, but Bakura just rolled his eyes.

“Anytime, smartass.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Bakura heard a shuffling sound at his feet and cracked an eye open to see Amir sauntering to the bed near the window. He flopped down over the sheets and leered back at Bakura, playfully trailing a hand over his hard cock. “Keh, my evil plot was successful. My bed now.”

“Bull _shit_.” Bakura launched himself to his feet, which were perfectly steady thank you very much, and dove at the bed to tackle Amir to the sheets. The wrestled back and forth, but this time it was interspersed with laughter and playful nips rather than insults and sharp jabs.

It didn’t take long for Bakura to pin Amir down to the mattress. After all, he still had the advantage in a fair fight. He settled himself firmly over Amir’s hips to hold him down. “My turn, asshole.”

“Promise?” Amir licked his lips, then grinned as he bucked his hips upwards to nudge the head of his cock against Bakura’s thigh.

“Psh, wait and see.” Bakura figured he was owed some time to play, so he leaned forward to see how sensitive Amir’s nipples were and was rewarded with a throaty moan. He lingered over his prize until Amir was squirming impatiently, then leaned back with a smirk. “This is when I stop to talk about fucking piercings for an hour, right?”

Amir’s cackling would probably wake the neighbours, but he didn’t really give a shit. Bakura let go of Amir’s wrists to trail his hands down along his abs as the laughter trailed off. How the hell were they still as toned as they had been in Battle City? Bakura toyed with the little golden jewel in Amir’s navel as he mouthed along the smooth skin. Delicious.

Satisfied with how Amir’s breathing had gone shallow, Bakura leaned back. He could feel that he was getting hard again, and had no interest in waiting around forever this time. “Alright, I gotta go find something for the next part of this game.”

He left Amir pouting on the bed and shuffled to the bathroom in search of something that could pass for lube. All he could find was a tiny plastic bottle of hand lotion. He frowned sceptically at it, but grabbed it anyways before walking back into the room.

“I really don’t know if- ” He cut himself off and gaped and Amir, who had pushed aside some of the tangled blankets while he was gone, and was now lounging on the bed waggling a bottle of lube at him.

“Looking for some of this?”

Bakura chucked the tiny bottle of lotion over his shoulder and scrambled forward to snatch the lube away and coat his fingers. “Why the fuck were you bringing lube to a Duel Monsters tournament?”

Amir grinned. “I figured you couldn’t stay clueless forever.”

“Oh fuck _off_.” Bakura tossed the bottle back at Amir’s head quite a bit harder than strictly necessary before reaching back to work on prepping himself. Amir just laughed again and squeezed some lube into his hand to slick himself up as he watched.

Bakura was impatient, and pushed Amir back to straddle him after only a cursory stretch. Amir’s hands appeared at his hips to encourage him onwards, and they both moaned as he pushed in. There was a breathless moment once he was settled firmly in Amir’s lap, before Bakura experimentally rolled his hips. Amir hissed at the feeling and dug his fingers hard into Bakura’s skin. That was probably going to bruise. Whatever.

Bakura started to roll his hips in a slow, steady pace as he adjusted to the feeling of being filled. He probably should have spent longer stretching himself out properly, but fuck it, this was too good to wait on. He whimpered a bit as he experimented with how deeply Amir’s cock could reach.

Amir must have been impatient, too, because it wasn’t long before he twitched his hips upwards. Bakura happily took the hint, and lifted his hips a few inches before dropping back down again with a grunt. He set a steady rhythm, and soon Amir was thrusting upwards to meet him. Bakura could feel his muscles tensing up again in no time, and reached down to jerk off as he worked himself on Amir’s cock. After only a few pulls, he let out a stuttering moan and shot stripes of cum over Amir’s abs and chest. He felt Amir’s fingers dig even harder into his hips as he thrust upwards a few more times and hissed as he came deep inside.

Spent, Bakura let himself fall forward on to Amir’s chest. They could worry about the mess later. They lay quietly for a few minutes before he felt Amir pull out, and then he shifted to lay comfortably along Amir’s side. He started lazily fiddling with Amir’s belly button ring as they caught their breath.

Bakura was just starting to drift off while Amir’s hand gently stroked his hair, when he heard Amir chuckle quietly. “Malik and Ryou are gonna lose their shit tomorrow morning.”

Bakura just smacked at his chest with a huff of laughter before letting himself go boneless and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived snarkily every after....?
> 
> I welcome and adore all forms of feedback, from an anon kudos to a whole essay, whether you find this five minutes or five years after it's posted. I love replying to reviews (but won't if you ask me not to)!
> 
> I can also be found on [ Tumblr ](https://mainstream-deviant.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi. :)


	3. Ryou and Malik

Ryou swiped his hotel key card through the lock with a deep sense of relief. Finally, some peace and quiet. He was so looking forward to the chance to spend some time with Malik without having to constantly look over their shoulders to make sure the other two weren’t breaking anything. Bliss. Now all they had to do was-

Ryou paused in the doorway and blinked. Oh, surely this was a joke. The universe just wasn’t that cruel.

“Ryou? What’s the problem?”

Ryou shook his head and stepped forward to let Malik in behind him. He gestured at their room with a weary sigh. “There seems to have been a tiny mistake in the booking.”

The room was a perfectly fine airport hotel room, really. Some calming, generic art on the walls, a tiny set of drawers next to an equally tiny desk, a door to the bathroom just to their left, and a double bed. _One_ double bed. Which would have been just fine and dandy if they were a couple, and honestly that was a perfectly fine thought as far as Ryou was concerned, really, but not actually their reality. 

Malik seemed to take the scene in stride. “Huh. Well then.”

“Yeah, I’m going to call down to the front desk and see if there’s anything they can do. I know they said we got the last room, but maybe someone can switch.” Ryou perched himself on the edge of the bed and grabbed the phone.

Malik just leaned against the doorway, looking about a dubious as Ryou felt. A quick conversation with a very polite and apologetic concierge made it clear that yes, this was the only room available, and no, there were no spare cots left after the flight cancellation. Ryou thanked him for trying, hung up the phone, and turned to Malik with a shrug. “Well, it was worth a shot.” 

“True.” Malik leaned against the desk and smirked a little. “I guess it’s our turn to fight over something, then, right? So which way should our fight go – are we going to kill each other over the bed, or end up naked?” 

Ryou let out a startled laugh and felt his face heat. “We certainly don’t have to go _that_ far. Let’s leave the homicide to them.” Ryou took a moment to compose himself before looking back up with a cheery smile. “Seriously, though, I’ll just curl up in the chair. Your back needs a proper bed, and I fall asleep over my work table all the time anyways. One more night won’t make a difference.” Ryou knew from experience that his back would be killing him in the morning after being slumped over a desk all night, but it would be worth it to make sure Malik was comfortable. One more day of desk-induced discomfort wasn’t a big deal, all things considered.

Malik rubbed a hand through his hair, looking almost self-conscious. Ryou couldn’t imagine what he would have to feel self-conscious about - it’s not like anything he’d just said was a secret. Malik had called him more than once to find him slumped over with a bit of Monster World diorama welded to his cheek from where he’d passed out on it. And there was no reason at all for him to feel awkward about wanting to be comfortable with his old injuries. Ryou knew they often hurt more than he’d let on with most people.

Malik seemed to come to a decision, and stood up straighter with a charming smile. “But, why don’t we just share though? It’s not a big deal. And I’m a hell of a lot less likely to stab you in your sleep than the guy you thought you’d be sharing with.”

Ryou felt his cheeks warm again, and he had only just gotten rid of the last blush. This was getting out of hand. He tried to brush away the comment with a laugh and scrambled for an excuse. “Well, I think your fans would be a little upset if we did that, wouldn’t they?”

“Maybe, but I wouldn’t be.” Malik held Ryou’s wide eyes for a moment before clearing his throat and looking away. Ryou could swear Malik was blushing a bit himself, and tried to stop his heart from fluttering hopefully in his chest.

“Well, um… If you’re sure? I mean, it would certainly be more comfortable than the chair.” Ryou found he wasn’t at all sure what to do with himself after accepting an offer like that, so he chose that moment to suddenly be very interested in finding a spot to store his luggage and give himself chance to cool down.

“Yeah, of course. It’s not like it’s a tiny bed or anything. Plenty of room!” Malik’s voice sounded kind of forcefully cheery, but Ryou still couldn’t bring himself to look up to check his expression. His stomach was doing flips, and he couldn’t quite figure out if it was from guilty excitement or severe anxiety.

He steeled himself, and put on his own overly-cheery tone in the hopes of masking whatever his insides were doing from Malik’s keen sense of perception. “Well, in any event I’m exhausted. Would you like the bathroom first, or shall I go?” Ryou braved looking up. Of course Malik already looked completely composed and casual again. Ryou tried to take that as a cue and relaxed his shoulders a bit. Honestly, this really wasn’t a big deal. People get awkwardly forced into sleeping in the same bed with their crushes all the time. Easy.

Ok, not even the ex-thief king could have sold that one, but he’d had to try.

Malik seemed to notice his change in posture, and he smiled in an encouraging sort of way. “Go ahead. I have a few things to sort out first, anyways.”

“Grand.”

As soon as Ryou was safely hidden in the bathroom, he collapsed heavily against a wall and took a few deep, steadying breaths. It’s not like he hadn’t thought about cuddling up to Malik in a nice hotel room before, but this was not at all how it was supposed to come about. He gave his head a firm shake and set about getting himself ready for bed. He could totally manage to be casual and not embarrass himself horribly by subconsciously cuddling his crush in the middle of the night. Yep.

He held back a groan of embarrassment at the mere thought. C’mon, Ryou, pull it together. The last thing he needed was to completely freak Malik out before he’d even had a chance to woo him into a proper coffee date. Ryou stared himself down in the mirror, steeled himself, and then reentered the room. “Done. It’s all yours. I’ll just read for a bit until you’re ready for lights out.”

Malik took his time in the bathroom, and Ryou really did try to read, but by the time Malik came back out smelling rather wonderfully of something floral, he’d only managed to read the same half a dozen words about ten times over. He wasn’t even quite sure what they said just yet. Still, he smiled and slipped into the far side of the bed as Malik hit the lights before joining him. Ryou’s heart was racing so fast in his chest he wondered if he’d ever sleep. They lay quietly for a few minutes while Ryou tried to calm himself down.

Ryou was busy having a minor crisis of conscience trying to figure out if he should turn his back to Malik or stay as he was, when he heard Malik murmur something next to him.

“You’re blushing again. Are you sure you’re OK with this? If this feels too weird to you, then- ”

Ryou was quick to cut him off. “Oh, no no no. This is fine. Just fine. Promise! I really am alright and I’m sorry if I’m making this more awkward than it already is, I’m just a bit thrown off I guess, I mean it’s not every day that I end up just casually lying next to a gorgeous guy, and…” Ryou cut himself off mid-ramble and buried his face in his hands. “…and I cannot _believe_ I just said that. Oh dear, Malik, I’m so sorry I’m such a mess, I don’t know what on earth has gotten into- ” Ryou snapped his mouth shut when he felt Malik’s fingers brushing his bangs off his forehead. He peeked through his fingers and met Malik’s eyes. Malik was wearing a gentle, fond smile.

“Hey Ryou? Can I try something?”

“Oh. Um… yes?” Ryou lowered his hands and gave Malik a sheepish grin. “Anything you do will surely be better than whatever I’m coming up with.”

Malik huffed out a little laugh and reached out to brush a hand along Ryou’s cheek, before gently running his fingers through the strands of hair that were escaping over his face. Oh. _Oh._ Malik slowly leaned forward, and Ryou thought his heart was about ready to burst out of his chest and flop on the bed in a bloody mess. Surely Malik didn’t mean to…?

Ryou sighed and slipped his eyes closed as their lips met. The kiss was gentle, and warm. Oh, so very warm, and just _wonderful_. He sighed happily as they pulled apart, Malik’s hand still lingering in his hair.

“Wow. Ok, well that was… yeah, ok, I’m extremely ok with this.”

Malik chuckled and leaned forward to peck a playful kiss to his nose. “Okay, good. Because if you weren’t, things would be extremely awkward right about now.”

Ryou let out a high, relieved sort of laugh as he felt the adrenaline of the last few minutes start to ebb. “Yeah. But they aren’t.” Ryou took his turn to fiddle with Malik’s bangs, and felt himself start to blush again. “This is nice.”

Malik smirked. “And no one ended up dead or naked, either. Damn, I lost the bet.”

“ _Malik!_ ” Ryou burst into giggles and hid his face in his hands. He was more than happy to let Malik tug him to his chest as he tried to get control of himself. “Let’s not get too far ahead of ourselves. Besides, that bet was supposed to be on those other two idiots, not us.”

“Hmm, true.” Malik pressed a kiss to the top of Ryou’s head, presumably just because it was the closest part of him. The thought made his heart swell with happiness. “Well, if we ended up with kisses, then I’ll put my money on them trying to kill each other.”

Ryou smiled. “You’re on.” A huge yawn forced its way out of his mouth. “But for now, I really do think we should get some rest.”

“Yeah, alright.” Malik shifted to get an arm around Ryou’s waist, before delicately pressing another kiss to his lips. “Sweet dreams.”

* * *

The next morning, they woke up refreshed and warm. If Ryou ever saw the woman that booked their rooms so wonderfully wrong again, he was going to jump across the desk and hug her.

Their other halves weren’t answering their texts, so they set off to force them awake in person. As nicely as last night had turned out in the end, Ryou would probably lose it entirely if they missed another flight.

Malik linked their fingers together as they rode the elevator up. “You know, silence supports my bet that they’ve trashed the place.”

“Or it just means that Bakura’s a lazy ass and can’t be bothered to pick up.”

Malik laughed. “Maybe.”

They arrived at the right room and Ryou banged hard on the door. “Hey, you two knuckleheads! Get up! We have a plane to catch!” There was only silence on the other side of the door. Ryou knocked again. “Malik sweet talked us into a spare key, so we’re coming in! You better be awake in there!”

Malik raised an eyebrow. “You don’t think they actually killed each other, do you?”

“Doubtful. Then they’d have no one to harass all day long, then.” Ryou slipped the key card into the lock and swung the door open.

He blinked.

Oh. Well then.

Malik stepped up beside him and gaped at the naked couple entangled in one of the beds. The other bed – and Ryou took a moment to be grateful that it was their room that got the spare bed – was perfectly untouched.

They heard Bakura groan at the bright light coming from the hallway. Rather than wake up, he just shoved his face further into the crook of Amir’s neck, who made an odd sort of snuffling sound and held more firmly to Bakura’s waist.

Malik wordlessly slipped Ryou a few paper bills, and all Ryou could do was laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!
> 
> I welcome and adore all forms of feedback, whether you find this five minutes or five years after it's posted. I love replying to reviews (but won't if you ask me not to)!
> 
> I can also be found on [ Tumblr ](https://mainstream-deviant.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi. :)


End file.
